kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouichi Tsugami
, real name , is an amnesiac man who transforms into . He also for a short time equipped the suit. In an alternate timeline where Shocker rules the world after the defeat of the Double Riders by Kamen Rider #3, he is referred to as . It is under this title that he participates in the Rider Grand Prix. History He is a young man with no memory of his past and is living with the Misugi family. A generous, simple, all around nice guy, Shouichi's ideal life is to just work in his garden and please his foster family. He had a funny habit by addressing someone that he didn't know as Koungouji-san. He fights as Agito due to the Unknown being somewhat tied to his forgotten past. His real name is , the younger brother of Yukina Sawaki whom fell in love with the real Shouichi Tsugami. Yukina and Tsugami participated in a research study conducted by Prof. Nobuyuki Kazaya (Mana's father) on human paranormal abilities. Yukina found herself as the subject for the study as she possessed such capabilities. The two pursued a romantic relationship, but as her powers matured (showing evidence of her awakening as an Agito), she committed suicide. After hearing of his sister's suicide, Tetsuya attempted to contact Tsugami, with his search leading him aboard a ferry called the Akatsuki. Unaware at the time that Tsugami himself had committed suicide, Tetsuya searched for him to no avail. Instead, he discovers the lifeless body of a young man, who eventually reveals himself as the Overlord of Light. The deity, sensing his brother had sent one of his emissaries to the boat, awakened Tetsuya as the second Agito before vanishing, just as the El of Water arrives. The El assaults Tetsuya, sensing his churning power, but just as the final blow was about to be dealt, Tetsuya transformed into Agito for the first time. The ensuing battle ended with Tetsuya being tossed overboard, where he was labeled "lost-at-sea" by the authorities. But, Tetsuya had survived and washed ashore but was left with amnesia. He would be found by a trio of schoolgirls and brought to the hospital to be cared for by Dr. Higashi Kunieda, and going by the name on letter in his possession, he assumed the alias of Shouichi Tsugami, who had died at the time. Now Shouichi, Tetsuya would be placed under Dr. Kunieda's care for some time until he was transferred to Misugi. There he would live a quiet, somewhat normal life, with no cares of whether he'll remember his past or not. That was until the presence of the Jaguar Lord Panthras Letus re-awakened him as Agito. However, Shouichi was in a feral state of mind at the time, attacking G3 only to regain himself before he could land the deathblow. The incident left Shouichi fearful about the changes, but the fact he has a place he belonged to gave him the courage to use his new found power to protect those he befriended, with Mana the only one in the Misugi household to know of Shouichi's transformation. By accident, Shouichi cross paths with Tomoko Miura, one of the Akatsuki's surviving members who later called him to meet her the next day at East Park for the answers he's looking for. However, due to Tomoko being murdered, Shouichi never meets her, resulting in with him being arrested on the charge of her murder until he was eventually cleared when Mana pointed Hikawa to the actual culprit, the Overlord. On the day of Mana's birthday, Shouichi attempts to protect her from the Scorpion Lord Leiurus Acutia, only to be poisoned as a result. Fortunately, he was cured in time and eventually kills the Unknown. Later on, by chance, Shouichi momentarily recovers his memory after his fall into the reservoir during his battle with Gills, recovering a large portion of his memories and facing Tetsuya. The recovered memories were enough for Shouichi to access his Trinity Form but eventually his amnesia returned before he could make any progress. After countless battles, Shouichi would come face-to-face once again with the El of the Water, who stalked him at every juncture. The anxiety and fear of confronting his 'killer' ultimately broke his fighting spirit. But with the help of Mana, Shouichi rekindled his bravery and assumed the ferocious Burning Form and defeat the El. Coping with his constantly evolving powers proved difficult at first. When his old caretaker, Dr. Kunieda, came to pay a visit Shouichi transformed into Agito Burning Form, losing his composure in a fit of rage, and inadvertently attacks Dr. Kunieda. The shame of the accident weighed heavy on Shouichi's soul as he fell into self-loathing, sulking over his actions. But thanks to Dr. Kunieda's tough love, he was able to cast his shame aside and arise to embrace his existence as an Agito. Dr. Kunieda's words served as a reminder to stay true to himself and the value of his life, which gave him the clarity of mind and heart to achieve Shining Form and defeat the Beetle Lord. This new conviction and form would prove essential when the El of the Water returns more powerful than before. Its presence enabled Shouichi to recover his memory and, in their final encounter, finally destroy his nemesis once and for all. After recovering his memory and tells his past and real name to his foster family, Shouichi decides to stay with them and continue to live as Shouichi Tsugami. Everything went smoothly, until Mana tries to ask Shouichi about her dead father, because Shouichi is the last person that her father met before he died. These series of events finally reveal a shocking truth, that Shouichi's sister is the one that killed Mana's father, Nobuyuki Kazaya; though by accident, because she could not control the Agito power. This is leading to Shouichi beginning to doubt the Agito power inside him and making him believe that he should be amnesiac forever. Things keep getting worst when Mana finally begins to hate him, this is finally causes Shouichi to not wanting the Agito power anymore and willingly relinquishing it to the Overlord. Despite this however, Shouichi couldn't let the Lords continue their killings as Ericius Liquor begins to targeting Mana. Shouichi then accidentally gets hit by the Lord’s quill, but was successfully saved by Kino before the wound kills him. Shouichi and the gang arrived at the scene to be confronted by the Overlord who chooses to kill all of them. Mana, who had learned the truth from Ryo, encourages Shouichi to once again fight as Agito, as he runs to the Overlord and able to land a punch on him through Hikawa's aid. Shouichi, along with Ryo and Kino, finally regains their respective powers. And together they defeat the Hedgehog Lord. Sometime after, he bumps into his old cooking teacher, Kuramoto, who offered a job to work in his restaurant. With supernatural murders at a low, Shouichi takes the job under his mentor. While working there, he meets Kana, a distant reclusive young lady who dreams of succeeding as a chef in honor of her father. But Kana begins showing signs of becoming an Agito herself. Unable to comprehend the change, she tries to commit suicide, much like Shouichi's sister. History begins to repeat itself, with Shouichi holding onto Kana for dear life. But just as he is about to give up, Tetsuya Sawaki, the real Shouichi Tsugami and Yukina's resurrected former lover, comes to his aid and helps Shouichi pull Kana to safety; while simultaneously redeeming himself for not saving Yukina from the same fate long ago. The group then shortly confronted by the El of Earth, Shouichi then transforms in front of Kana and pleads he will fight for himself, for humanity and for the Agito's. Continuing to fight the El, Agito is overwhelmed by the Lord in Ground and Burning Form, but able to fatally wound the El in Shining Form. Agito then followed the escaped El and discovers the Overlord, who's trying to kill all humans. He's then overwhelmed by the combined efforts of strengthened El of Earth and El of Wind, by the time both Hikawa and Ryo appears to aid him, Shouichi assumes Agito Shining Form one last time and steps into final battle to reclaim humanity's fate from the Overlord. After easily defeating the El of Earth with the Shining Rider Kick, Agito then continues to attack the Overlord, causing a great explosion with the fate of both are not known. However, Shouichi is proven to be alive. In the series epilogue, Shouichi opens his own restaurant named the Agito. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker .]] 8 years after the battle against the Lords ended, Shouichi Tsugami returned during the battle against the multiversal organization aiming to conquer every world, Dai-Shocker.Link 1 and Link 2 - All Riders vs Da-Shocker official site, character and Rider profile pages for Agito in the movie. They mention not only Shouichi's name and actor, but also his real name, his original backstory from the TV show and the battle against the Unknown from the TV series itself. Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form, appears in the final battle of the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, alongside the other previous Riders, rescuing Decade and facing Dai-Shocker's troops. Agito faces several Dai-Shocker Combatmen and eventually defeats the Gurongi Me-Ginoga-De, the Makamou Bakeneko and kicks Queen Ant Lord Formica Regia from a cliff. Afterwards, he joins up with the other Riders in a combined Rider Kick which destroys Dai-Shocker's castle and the alternate Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko Tsukikage. Agito joins up with the other Riders once more in a combined attack to destroy Dai-Shocker's ultimate weapon, the giant robot, King Dark. After the battle ends, Shouichi returns to human form and tells Tsukasa that his real journey is only beginning. Afterwards, he leaves alongside the other Riders in a dimensional portal. Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Agito appears in the episode 1 of ''kamen Rider Decade, in the dream of Natsumi Hikari along with Makoto Hikawa at his side and Souji Tendou to the front along ,with other riders to eradicate Decade. Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form, appears in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions, who antagonize Decade who learned that was a test. In the second version of episode 31, aired during the series' rerun, after a initial confrontation with Decade, more Riders appear, and Agito boards his Machine Tornador. However, he ends up being defeated during the Rider War. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form, appears yet again in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. He reappears alongside the other Heisei era Riders, fighting against Lords that became Shocker troops, alongside other Kamen Rider villains from the 40 years of the franchise, before joining up with every other Rider for a final battle against the Great Leader of Shocker. When all the Riders board their vehicles to make a combined attack against the Great Leader, Agito hops onto the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode, with G3-X also jumping to it, while they charged forward alongside the other Riders. *Although his human form isn't shown in the movie itself and he doesn't speak, Agito is confirmed to be Shouichi Tsugami by the movie's official website.Link 3 lists Kamen Rider Agito as Shouichi Tsugami Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen and are attacked by a giant and .]] Agito was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Agito and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Agito then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Kamen Rider Wizard Agito appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Kamen Rider Taisen Agito was seen fighting Super-1. Their battle were seems tied up as the result of finishing move clashes, they are turned into a Lockseed until ZX and Gaim released other 14 sealed Primary Riders in final battle against Badan. While rescuing Shu, Decade rode the Agito Tornador to reach the Mega Reversal Machine. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Shouichi became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider Agito. Alongside Hibiki and Decade, Hibiki joined Skyrider, Super-1, ZX and the Shocker Combatmen against the double agent Kamen Rider 3, providing the raw power of Burning Form in a combined projectile assault before proceeding to physically overwhelm Rider 3 as he allowed Mach to escape. On the following day, Agito was one of several Shocker Riders who volunteered in the Rider Grand Prix under Shocker Rider 3, who had been personally challenged by Kamen Rider Drive. During the race, Agito, along with Decade, OOO and Fourze, found that his Rider Machine, Machine Tornador, had been immobilized by Mach's Signal Tomarle. Though Agito soon moved on, he was ultimately knocked out of the race alongside Wizard as his Machine was struck by missiles fired by Rider 3's TriCyclone. Though Agito himself was retrieved by the Dream Vegas Shift Tire brought forth by the heroic Drive's Tridoron, he fell short of the Top 2 in which Drive prevailed over Rider 3. Once Rider 3 was integrated into the Great Leader of Shocker's Rider Robo form, Agito was among the Riders who attacked Drive while being caught in the crossfire as the Rider Robo joined the fray. Ultimately, the Double Riders 1 and 2 made their appearance having survived their apparent demise from within the Rider Robo, and broke Shocker's brainwashing on the fallen Riders, enabling all Riders to unite in a final battle against Shocker. Unfortunately, Agito was among the Riders whose existence was erased by the Rider Robo. This fate, however, was rendered moot when the Rider Robo was finally destroyed by , restoring Agito's place in history. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Ghost can use the power of 16 Heisei Riders, including Agito, with the Heisei Rider Damashii in the final episode. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Agito and 13 Heisei Riders were the projections of the Ganbarizing Critical Strike. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Agito Burning Form was summoned from the Game World as part of a team of five of the Strongest Kamen Riders alongside five of the by Kamen Rider Brave, helping to defeat the army of Shocker. Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Build: Be The One Among the first 18 Heisei Riders, Agito fought against numerous monsters in a melee briefly witnessed by Sento Kiryu before being caught in the crossfire as Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor used his Vortex Time Break to wipe out his enemies. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever Agito, alongside all leading Heisei Riders, come to Zi-O and Build's aid against Tid. Kamen Rider Agito in Heisei Generations Forever.png Ryuki, Agito & Wizard in Heisei Generations Forever.png Another Agito In 2019, Shouichi was improving his culinary at a restaurant in France. As he got an emergency message, he went back to Japan during Another Agito appears. Because of Another Agito's power, Shouichi was linked to their whereabout and rescued Tsukuyomi. But, he was late to realize that Another Agito creation was a plan by Swartz to take over his power of Agito. Then, Shouichi's power is stolen by Uhr, and Another Agito evolves into Agito Ground Form. After discussing his past with Sougo and co, Shouichi comes to find Tsukuyomi. He took the girl to his Restaurant Agito and teaches her not to fear the past. Shouichi then dons the G3 suit once again to help Sougo and co fighting a horde of Another Agito. After Sougo successfully take back the power of Agito, Shouichi transforms into Agito Trinity Form to finish Another Agito together with Zi-O Trinity. Shouichi refuses the Agito Ridewatch returned to him by Sougo, entrusting the power of Agito to the wannabe king. Afterwards, he returns to France. Appearances in other media Hyper Battle DVD Hyper Battle Video - Ryuki vs Agito Agito makes a non-canonical appearance in this brief short to the Kamen Rider Ryuki Hyper Battle Video, Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito. After discovering that several Mirror Monsters are apparently being led by Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form, referred to as the King of Mirrors, Kamen Riders Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, and Ouja fight to destroy him. Eventually, the real Agito appears in Ground Form and teams up with Kamen Rider Ryuki, who imitates Agito's Rider Kick to destroy the imposter. In the end, this is revealed to be Shinji's dream. S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door Shouichi finally showed up to help Exceed Gills and Another Agito as they were getting easily defeated while trying to aid Hikawa when he was attacked by an Agito and a dog-type Unknown. The real identity of this Agito was Shouichi Maguichi, who was crazed after being blamed for cheating on the programs for using a hidden camera during his childhood. Wanting to cure his sick mind he worshipped the Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord and was told to feed on the despair of the public. After Agito and the others killed the Dog Lord/Orphnoch, Maguichi/Agito transformed into Mirage Agito out of rage. In a fight with Kamen Riders Agito and Gills, despite gaining the upper hand he was defeated by the strategized use of the Shining Caliber and a Shining Rider Kick. Maguichi was then arrested and was given an unspecified treatment. Non-canon TV appearance Kamen Rider G Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Agito (video game) A fighting game for the first Playstation console, featuring all the Riders & several Lords from the series, released on 2001. Toshiki Kashū reprises his role as Kamen Rider Agito along with the other Riders original voice actors. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu In this semi-canon PS2 video game, Shouichi finds himself trapped in what he discovers to be a headquarters of the former terrorist organization known as "Shocker." After encountering Shocker soldiers and a kaijin, he is confused as to why they refer to him as a "Kamen Rider." Shouichi eventually discovers Shocker's plan to manipulate time in order to empower an alien being discovered long before Shocker's initial fall to Kamen Rider 1, as well as discovering the origin of the Kamen Rider mantle. Agito is eventually introduced to Kamen Riders 1, V3, and BLACK via Shocker communication technology, and travels to 1988 to assist Kamen Rider BLACK in defeating the alien being. When Shouichi returns to the present, he sees Ryo, and tells him about the origin of the Kamen Rider name. He decides to use the name of Kamen Rider, and Ryo agrees. As with every Rider, Toshiki Kashū returns to voice his role as Shouichi/Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle Agito appears with Kuuga in Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle. He is playable in Ground, Flame and Storm Form. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Agito appears riding the Machine Tornader in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Agito appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Kamen Rider Batton-Line Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form and Faiz become available in the Rider roster in the online PC game, Kamen Rider Batton-Line, after defeating the boss at level 20. Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Agito reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Agito's stage was based off from Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4, with Kamen Rider G4 as his main enemy. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Thefirst5heiseiriders.PNG|The first 5 Heisei Kamen Riders in their Rider Machines. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Agito reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Agito intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Agito first appearance in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Agito Burning intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Agito Shining intro in Battride War Genesis.png Stage Shows Gaoranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi *In a stage show where the are seen fighting , some Lords show up and wind up defeating them. Agito in Ground Form arrives and assists the Gaorangers. Kamen Rider Super Live: Cho Henshin Battle *Agito returns in the Stageshow of Faiz. He was turned into stone statue by Bio Roid Dark, and is controlled to fight against Faiz, 1, 2 and V3. Kamen Rider Drive Stage Show at Yomiuri Land *Agito along with G3-X appears to support Drive and Mach against the Roidmudes. Fighting Style In contrast to other Primary Riders and even his usual airheaded and bubbly self, Shouichi fought with the air of an ancient, mystic warrior. With graceful movements and elegant attacks and poses, Shouichi showed how he was worthy of being a Seed of Agito and an extension of the Overlord of Light. Shouichi also thought of creative ways of fighting the Lords, using the speed and increased momentum of riding the Machine Tornador to power up his attacks and gaining inspiration for defeating his enemies from the most unlikely sources, such as watching paper airplanes to defeat flying opponents. Even in his brief time as G3-X, due to being an innocent amnesiac who has a clear mind and thus someone who could handle the 'perfect AI' of G3-X, he fought with the same grace he fought with as Agito. Shouichi only became more powerful as the series progressed, as befitting an evolving Agito. Though he only had his Trinity Form temporarily, he managed to gain the powerful Burning Form, the stress and power of which made him fight with a brutal, animalistic ferocity. The culmination of this evolution was in his Shining Form, molting his Burning Form and gaining the power of the sun. When Shouichi performs his finishers, "Crest Horns" open up on his weapons. In Ground and Trinity Form, his head horns split open to reveal two extra horns. In Flame Form, this happens with his Flame Sabers. Forms |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t **'Rider Punch': 15 t *'Kicking Power': 15 t **'Rider Kick': 30 t **'Rider Brake': 50 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds *'Senses': Approx. 10 km *'Defense': 6/10 is Agito's standard form and the typical form of an Agito. Unarmed in this form, Agito uses crushing blows and physical techniques to fight his opponents. Ground Form is the most balanced of Agito's forms When Agito's power reaches its peaak, the crest on his head opens, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest. AGito is then able to perform a ariety of finishing techniques,By channeling power into his legs, he is able to execute his , a jumping kick of incredible raw power. While riding the Machine Tornador in its Slider Mode, Agito can execute the , in which uses the Machine Tornador's momentum to launch himself and perform a strengthened version of his Rider Kick, or the , in which he rams the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown executing a . Appearances: Agito Episodes 1-8, 10-34, A New Transformation, Project G4, 37-40, Three Great Riders, 41-46, 48-51, Ryuki vs. Agito, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , Be The One, Zi-O Episodes 31-32 - Dragon's Eye Forms= is Agito's agile form, accessed by pressing only the left-hand pad of the Alter Ring. This form harnesses the power of wind through Agito's left arm and grants Agito increased agility and reflexes. However, Storm Form is by far the weakest of Agito's forms in terms of power and strength. This form also equips Agito with the , a pole arm armed with extending blades on both ends. Storm Form's finisher is the , in which Agito creates a powerful vrtex by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds before slashing the enemy. While riding the Machine Tornador, Storm Form's finisher is the . Appearances: Agito Episode 2, 5-6, 15-16, 19-20, 22, 28, 31-32, 39, Zi-O Episode 32 - Flame= Flame Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t (right arm) / 5 t (left arm.) *'Kicking Power': 7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.5 seconds *'Senses': Approx. 30 km *'Defense': 8/10 is Agito's attack-focused form, accessed by pressing only the right-hand pad of the Alter Ring. This form harnesses the power of flame through Agito's right arm and grants Agito increased punching power and reflexes. However, its jump height and running speed are lower than both Ground Form and Storm Form. Flame Form also equips Agito with the , a sword with crests similar Agito's own on its hilt, which open when Agito is at full power. Flame Form's finisher is the , a flaming slash that reduces the enemy to ashes. Agito can also create a second Flame Saber for the , a simultaneous slash with both swords. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to perform the . Appearances: Agito Episode 8, 13, 17, 20-21, 23, 26, Three Great Riders, Zi-O Episode 32 - Trinity= Trinity Form 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t (right arm) / 7 t (left arm.) *'Kicking Power': 15 t **'Rider Kick': 30 t **'Rider Shoot': 45 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.5 seconds *'Senses': Approx. 30 km *'Defense': 8/10 is Agito's upgrade form accessed when Shouichi Tsugami briefly recovered his memory. It combines the powers and strengths of Ground Form, Storm Form, and Flame Form. In this form, Agito can wield both the Storm Halberd and the Flame Saber, as well as execute their respective finishing attacks. Unfortunately, when Shouichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form is sealed away. When Shouichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form was lost. However, he would eventually regain his memories permanently and is now able to access this form once again, as seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen and Kamen Rider Zi-O . Trinity Form's finishers are the , a simultaneous slash with both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber , and the , a powerful drop kick attack infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Form. Appearances: Agito Episodes 26-27, Kamen Rider Taisen, Zi-O Episode 32 }} - Super= is Agito's super form, first accessed when Shouichi learns to channel his fighting spirit into power. Its incredible power is difficult to control and damages the body, incapacitating Shouichi before he mastered it. Burning Form amplifies and translates Agito's fury into power. Thus, Burning Form's power increases as Agito becomes more enraged. Burning Form is also shown to be able to produce jets of flame to attack the enemy. Burning Form's punching power is greater than any of Agito's previous forms, and its kicking power is equal to Trinity Form. However, its jumping height and running speed are the lowest of all of Agito's forms. Burning Form equips Agito with the , which he wields in its , a dual-blade sword. While unarmed, Burning Form's finisher is the . Burning Form's finisher with the Shining Calibur is the . Appearances: Agito Episodes 34-35, A New Transformation, Project G4, 36-37, 42-43, 48-49, 51, , - Shining= Shining Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25 t **'Shining Clash': 55 t *'Kicking Power': 45 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 75 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4 seconds *'Senses': x45 *'Defense': 10/10 is Agito's final form, awoken when Agito mastered the power of Burning Form and saw the light of the sun. Although Shining Form's punching power is unchanged, all of AGito's other stats are heightened, making Shining Form Agito's most powerful form. Like Burning Form, Shining Form equips Agito with Shining Caliber. However, he wields it in its , seperating it into a pair of twin swords. With the Shining Calibur, Agito can execute the attack. While unarmed, his finisher is the , a stronger version of Ground Form's Rider Kick that launches Agito forward at extreme speeds. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Shining Form can also perform the , as it was used by Shouichi Tsugami. While riding the Machine Tornador, Agito is able to perform the , though this attack was never seen. Appearances: A New Transformation, Project G4, Agito Episode 37, 43, 51 }} - Final Form Ride= Agito Tornador In Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final FormRide that allow transforms Agito Ground Form into the , a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. Tsugami only uses this form in the Neverending Story, a second part of Kamen Rider Wizard special and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai movie. }} - G3= - G3-X= G3-X Rider Statistics *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg Ability Parameters: *'Puching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 8 seconds *'Vision and Hearing': Approx. 15km *'Defense': 10/10 The Generation-3 Extension is an upgrade to the G3 System developed by Sumiko Ozawa in order to address G3's failure to effectively combat Lords. G3-X offers a drastic improvement in combat ability, allowing it to fight on more even ground. However, its most notable addition is an on-board AI to assist the operator. However, the AI's implementation was revealed to be seriously flawed. The AI's calculations, though perfect, required precise coordination and synchronization with the suit's motor functions. If the operator could not coordinate with the AI, G3-X would act erratically by itself and damage the user's body in the process. To address this issue, a new control chip with a less advanced AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. In addition to the standard GM-01 Scorpion, G3-X's main armament is the new GX-05 Cerberus, a powerful vulcan gun that allows for modular customization. It can be equipped with a scope or docked with the Scorpion and converted to a missile launcher. For close combat, G3-X replaces the Destroyer with the GK-06 Unicorn, an electromagnetic combat knife stored on the left arm. }} }} Equipment *Seed of Agito - Main power source for Agito's gear Devices *Alter Ring: Transformation device *Wiseman's Monolith: A relic of unknown purpose, fitted onto Agito's breastplate. Weapons *Storm Halberd: Storm and Trinity Form's primary weapon *Flame Saber: Flame and Trinity Form's primary weapon *Shining Caliber: Burning and Shining Form's primary weapon Vehicles *Machine Tornador: Agito's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices Ever since Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Riders' arsenals have featured an assortment of Legend Rider-based collectible devices, including many for Agito. : Transforms Decade into Agito Ground Form. Can also be used by Diend to summon Agito. Kamen Ride Agito.jpg|Kamen Ride: Agito KRD-Decade_Agito.png|Decade Agito KRDCD-Decadeagitov2.png|Decade Agito (Neo Decadriver) - Form Ride= * : Transforms Decade into Agito Storm Form, wielding the Storm Halberd. * : Transforms Decade into Agito Flame Form, wielding the Flame Saber. Form Ride Agito Storm.jpg|Form Ride: Agito Storm Form Ride Agito Flame.jpg|Form Ride: Agito Flame - Final Kamen Ride= * : This card adorns the chest of Decade's Complete Form when he uses the K-Touch to summon Agito Shining Form. Final Kamen Ride Agito Shining.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Agito Shining - Final Form Ride= * : Transforms Agito into the Agito Tornador, a form similar to the Machine Tornador's Slider Mode which can be ridden by Decade. Final Form Ride Agito Tornador.jpg|Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador KRD-AgitoTornado.png|Agito Tornador - Final Attack Ride= * : On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack called the Decade Tornado, similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash. While transformed into Agito, Decade can use this card to execute Agito's Rider Kick. Final Attack Ride Agito.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Agito }} - Gaia Memories= Several toy-exclusive Gaia Memories based on Agito exist. * * - O Medals= Several toy-exclusive O Medals based on Agito exist. * * * Agito Medal.jpg|Agito Medal Agito Trinity Form Medal.jpg|Agito Trinity Form Medal Agito Burning Form Medal.jpg|Agito Burning Form Medal - Astroswitches= Demonstrated exclusively in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, the is a Triangle Astroswitch that arms Fourze with the on his left leg, allowing him to perform Agito's Rider Kick. Switch-agito.jpg|Agito Switch Agito_Module.png|Agito Module - Wizard Rings= The summons the original Agito himself. Agitoring.jpg|Agito Ring (Premium Bandai show-accurate version) Better_Agito_Ring.jpg|Agito Ring - Lockseeds= * : Allows the user to transform into Agito Arms, equipped with the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber. The core image depicts the Alter Ring while the lid backside image depicts the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber. Zangetsu/Mars/Jam-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Agito Lockseed.png|Agito Lockseed (closed) ALS.png|Agito Lockseed (opened) ZangetsuShinAgito.png|Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms - Signal Bikes= Based on the Machine Tornador, the allows Mach to activate the Kourin Signal, . When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . Signal Legend Agito.jpg|Signal Legend Agito Bike - Eyecons= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R02 on its Startup Time setting, Agito Ground Form's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Agito's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconAgito.png|Agito Ghost Eyecon 02._Agito_Damashii.png|Agito Ghost Agito_sticker.png|Top Sticker - Rider Gashats= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Agito. Used to activate Agito Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Agito of the Sun Gashat.png|Agito of the Sun Gashat. Genm_Agito.jpg|Genm Agito Gamer Level 2 - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the AgitoArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated ''2001. KRZiO-Agito Ridewatch.png|Agito Ridewatch Agito Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Agito Ridewatch (Inactive) - Shining= : Based on Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2001, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. AgitoShinewoz.png|Agito Shining Form Ridewatch }} }} Relationships *Makoto Hikawa: Tsugami is really close to Makoto and for Makoto himself, Tsugami is someone who is strongly reliable. During their first encounter as Riders, Tsugami attacked Makoto for an unknown reason and Makoto would do the same during the trial of G3-X. However, Tsugami and Makoto trusted each other as riders soon even before they learned of their rider's identity after Makoto explained on how felt he was on using G3-X. *Ryo Ashihara: Tsugami is not close to Ryo and they were initially enemies towards each other because of misunderstanding during the death of Ryo's second girlfriend was killed by Queen Jaguar Lord and Tsugami was happened to be close to her corpse. After Ryo had learned about Tsugami more, he became his ally in the end. They are only meeting each other mostly when they were encountering Lords. *Kaoru Kino: Kaoru initially helped Tsugami on fighting a Lord, but he became an enemy to him and the other Agitos because of his ego to be the only savior humanity needed. He later stopped and became an ally in a short time, including telling Tsugami that Agito's power couldn't make people go insane and he had become an enemy due to his own ego when he was depressed and almost dying. *Toru Hojo: Toru became his enemy as riders because Agito was considered to be the enemy of humanity. However, Toru closed his case to defeat Agito in the end. Family *Yukina Sawaki - Older sister and also the first Kamen Rider Agito Behind the scenes Portrayal Shouichi Tsugami is portrayed by , who reprised his role in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. As Kamen Rider Agito, his suit actor was , who went on to be the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Hibiki and Agito's predecessor Kuuga). Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Agito, Shouichi Tsugami (Kamen Rider Agito) is labeled and . Etymology *'Shouichi' translates to "first-year elementary student" while Tsugami translates to "Over the Harbor" the latter is possibly a reference to when Shouichi was found washed out on the beach as an amnesiac. Notes *Agito's name is sometimes spelled as AGITΩ, which can be seen from the series' main logo amongst other forms of media. **Notably, the S.I.C. Hero Saga side story Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door has a chapter entitled . This confirms "AGITΩ" as being spelled using the Greek letters alpha (A) and omega (Ω), which are the first and the last letters of the Greek alphabet respectively. This is befitting considering the nature of Agito over the course of the series, to either begin a new age of humanity, or to mark the end of humanity itself. ***This would make the pronunciation of Agito as Alphagitomega. ***In Kamen Rider Zi-O, Sougo mispronounces AGITΩ as "Agi-omega". *Shouichi is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider who appeared after the series Secondary Kamen Rider; in this case, G3. *Shouichi is the first Heisei Kamen Rider who is amnesiac and keeps using his amnesiac name instead of his real name, Tetsuya Sawaki, after regaining his memories. *Shouichi is the first Kamen Rider to have gold as the main color in base form. *Shouichi is the first Heisei Kamen Rider who can't transform into his final rider form (Shining Form) on his own; he needs sunlight to power up from Burning Form. **The concept of powering up through sunlight could be seen as a nod to Kamen Rider Black/Black RX. *Although Shouichi is a complete Agito, he doesn't display any psychokinetic/telekinetic abilities like his late sister or any other person who has been bestowed the Seed of Agito. The only ability he displays besides transforming is the ability to feel the presence of the Lords when they are attacking or nearby. *While Shouichi is the titular Kamen Rider in the series, he is not the only Agito appearing in the series, as everyone who has been bestowed the Seed of Agito by the Overlord of Light has the potential to transform into Agito. In the series timeline Shouichi is the second Agito, with his late sister Yukina Sawaki being the first Agito, and followed by numerous people slowly becoming it, but most of them failed to transform into Agito, either because they commit suicide or are killed by The Lords. **He is however, presumably, the first perfect Agito that the Overlord of Light desired for to combat the Overlord of Darkness and his underlings. *Shouichi is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider to transform into the series Secondary Kamen Rider (G3-X), as well as the first Rider to use another Rider powers. **He is followed by Shinji Kido and Eiji Hino who transformed as Kamen Rider Knight and Kamen Rider Birth respectively. *Although G3's motif is based on The Unidentified Lifeform No. 4 (Kuuga), Agito is more similar to Kuuga. This is likely a reference to Rider 1 and 2, with Shouichi having similar designs and powers to Kuuga (If of opposite alignment). *Shouichi's Burning Form is similar to Kouta Kazuraba's Kachidoki Arms: Both are pre-final forms, and are required to be shed/broken off in order to access the power of the final form. *According to Episode 47, Shouichi's specialty is spinach soup. *Agito's fighting stance resembles Hung Ga, one of the more widespread styles of Shaolin kung fu, with distinguishing stances and unique weapons like Daam Tiu (Storm Halberd) and Soeng Dou (Shining Caliber). *While likely a coincidence, Agito's Burning and Shining forms share elements with the Dragon's Eye forms: **Burning Form's shoulders lack frills like Storm Form, while using the Shining Caliber like the Storm Halberd. **Shining Form's shoulder's frills are accentuated like Flame Form, while the Shining Caliber is used in the same manner as the Flame Saber(especially when it's doubled). **The nature of both Burning Form and Shining form representing the evolution of Agito to higher levels of power is exemplified by the crest in both forms always appearing open in the same manner as Ground Form's crest opening to represent being at full power in base form. Appearances * Kamen Rider Agito **Episode 1: The Warrior's Awakening **Episode 2: Blue Storm **Episode 3: My Transformation **Episode 4: Puzzle Decoding **Episode 5: The Third Warrior **Episode 6: Sorrowful Monstrous Fist **Episode 7: A Piece of a Memory **Episode 8: Sword of Red Flames **Episode 9: The Two G3s **Episode 10: Silver Points and Lines **Episode 11: The Past Tied Together **Episode 12: The Crash in the Lake! **Episode 13: Dad's Clue **Episode 14: The Strongest Kick **Episode 15: A Trap Begins **Episode 16: A Suspicious Woman… **Episode 17: Capture Tactics! **Episode 18: The New Boss **Episode 19: Breakup Decision? **Episode 20: That Awakening **Episode 21: Rampaging Power **Episode 22: Fateful Showdown **Episode 23: The Qualified Person **Episode 24: The Flawless Machine **Episode 25: Another Clash! **Episode 26: Restored Memories (Agito) **Episode 27: Ryo Dies… **Episode 28: That Summer Day **Episode 29: A Numerical Mystery?! **Episode 30: Hidden Power **Episode 31: A Person's Whereabouts **Episode 32: Gills' Resurrection **Episode 33: The Enemy Who Appeared **Episode 34: Summoning Souls to Meet **Episode 35: The Mysterious Messiah **''Kamen Rider Agito Special: A New Transformation'' **''Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4'' **Episode 36: The Fourth Man **Episode 37: The Warrior of Darkness **Episode 38: The True Form… **Episode 39: Gills Howl **Episode 40: United Front! **''Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders'' **Episode 41: Light and Darkness **Episode 42: The Akatsuki **Episode 43: The Darkness that Begins to Move **Episode 44: Dad and Older Sister and... **Episode 45: Stolen Power **Episode 46: Warriors, Those Bonds **Episode 47: The Mystery of the Sky! **Episode 48: The Governor of Stars **Episode 49: Footsteps of Destruction **Episode 50: Now, Time to Battle **Episode 51/Finale: AGITΩ * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito **''Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War (In the dream/vision) ** Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER'' **Episode 31: 2001: Awaken, the Agito! **Episode 32: 2001: Unknown Memory }} See Also *Tetsuya Sawaki - The real Shouichi Tsugami, in Kamen Rider Agito. *Yukina Tsugami - The first user of the Kamen Rider Agito powers, in Kamen Rider Agito. *Shouichi Tsugami (2015 manga) - manga counterpart in World of Kuuga (2015 manga). *Shouichi Ashikawa - The user of the Kamen Rider Agito powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Agito Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders